Requested Song
by black moon inu
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru are best friends. What happens when Kagome over hears a girl gushing over sesshoumaru and snaps, and how will sesshoumaru react to the song she plays.


Requested Song

This is to everyone that's reviewed my stories and sorry about the wait on My Fanticy Lover's second chapter I'm trying to work some kinks out of it. LOL Hope you like. And I don't own the song If you were gay or Inuyasha.

Kagome was sitting in the last class of the day when it happened. Everything had been fine until she heard it yet again. Now Kagome was a reasonable girl and she knew she shouldn't be getting angry because really there was nothing going on.

"Oh my god, Kikyo, did you see him? He looks even better today than he did yesterday. I wonder if I stand a chance?!" squealed out Hanna.

Kagome knew of course who Hanna was talking about; Sesshoumaru was the best looking guy in the school hands down, but it got on her nerves when she heard all these girls going on and on about him. Sure, Kagome had a big crush on him as well; but she had hidden it and, instead, become his friend, always by his side and yet never telling him everything.

"Kikyo, Sesshoumaru is looking in here! How do I look?! Are my hair and make-up okay? Oh god, I think I'm going to faint!"

'Somebody shut her up before I just tell her that he's…'

Smiling, Kagome began to plot what she was going to do to their beloved Sesshoumaru. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day and Kagome was both exited and worried about it. That wouldn't stop the madness, though, that was at work in her mind.

"Kagome!"

"Huh?" Looking up, she saw that Sesshoumaru was waiting for her at the door. She looked around, noticing everyone else was gone.

"Coming. Sorry about that, Sesshoumaru."

She hurried and collected her things before running to catch up with her ride to and from school. Too bad he didn't have any idea as to what tomorrow was going to bring or else he might have left her there or not showed up in the morning.

It was the class before lunch and Kagome was in math. However, instead of doing her work she was drawing a little Sesshoumaru with a plus sign and a disk followed by an equal sign. She stopped, wondering what would happen if she did this. Would he hate her and never talk to her again? As soon as the thought entered her mind it was gone; he wouldn't do that to her. She smiled when she finally heard the bell. She ran out of the room and to the Radio room. Her plan wouldn't have worked if the school didn't allow the students to listen to whatever they wanted during lunch. Kagome got there and told the students that run it what she wanted and the proceeded to call Sesshoumaru's cell.

Sesshoumaru was in the lunch room. He hadn't seen Kagome yet and was beginning to get worried. Normally it wouldn't have bothered him, but last night and this morning she was wearing this odd smile that sent foreboding chills down his spine. He was curious when he checked his ringing phone to find the school's number listed on the ID. He picked it up and got quite a shock.

"Hello?"

"Sesshoumaru, hey it's me, Kagome."

"Yeah, what is it where are you?"

In the next instant he knew where and started to wonder the why part. Her side of the conversation was broadcasted throughout the school.

"I got that Song that you wanted, Sesshoumaru. I think I understand now."

"Kagome, what are you talking about? You do realize that the whole school can hear you?"

Sesshoumaru never got his answer as she hung up on him. His true horror began when the Song came on.

_Aah, an afternoon alone withmy favorite book, "BroadwayMusicals of the 1940s."No roommate to bother could it get any better than this?Oh, hi Rod!Hi Rod, you'll neverGuess what happened tome on the subway this guy was smiling at me and talking to meThat's very was being real friendly,And I think he was coming on to me. I think he might've thought I was gay!Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this? Why should I care?I don't care. What did you have for lunch today?Oh, you don't have to getAll defensive about it, Rod...I'm NOT getting defensive!What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?I'm trying to , I didn't mean anything by it, Rod. I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.I don't want to talk about it,Nicky! This conversation is over!!!Yeah, but...OVER!!!Well, okay, but just so you know IF YOU WERE GAY_

Sesshoumaru's head went flying up and looked at the speakers in utter horror. Surely, she wouldn't do this to him! Right?!'

_THAT'D BE OKAY.I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,I'D LIKE YOU YOU SEE,IF IT WERE ME,I WOULD FEEL FREETO SAY THAT I WAS GAY(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)Nicky, please!I am trying to read....What?!IF YOU WERE QUEER_

It was official Kagome had to hate him for something; or else he tortured puppies in a past life, because this was hell. He could hear the other students laughing and giggling in between conversations.

_Ah, Nicky!I'D STILL BE HERE,Nicky, I'm trying to read this AFTER YEARNicky!BECAUSE YOU'RE DEARTO ME,_

It probably wouldn't have been so bad if his phone hadn't gone off and the same song came out of it. Or if his best friend Miroku hadn't grabbed it and yelled out "Sesshoumaru, who's Dick?"

Groaning, Sesshoumaru grabbed the phone back and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, so what do you think of what I've done?" Kagome's voice rang through the phone.

"Dick, huh, well where are you?"

"Aah, don't be like that, Sesshoumaru."

"Where are you? We need to…chat."

He could hear her giggle nervously. In the background he could hear her friends asking if she was going to skip the rest of the day with them. He could tell that she then covered the phone though not well enough he could still hear her say that she just had to run to her locker first.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm not going to say sorry because that was just funny as hell. I do hope you're not too mad, though."

"…"

"Sesshoumaru?!"

"Hn." With that, he closed his phone and started for the door.

Argh!_AND I KNOW THAT YOUWhat?WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,I would?IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,"HEY! GUESS WHAT,I'M GAY!"(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)I'M HAPPYJUST BEING WITH Button Shoes, Pal Joey...SO WHAT SHOULD ITMATTER TO MEWHAT YOU DO IN BEDWITH GUYS?_

As Sesshoumaru walked out of the cafeteria, he heard some of his classmate's conversing on the subject.

"Oh god, it makes sense now that's why I couldn't get him to date me."

"Hanna, nobody wants to date you."

"Kikyo, that's so mean and anyway have you ever seen him kiss a girl or even go on a date with one? It has to be true; all of the girls that have ever wanted to date him will be crushed to learn that all this time they were trying to get a guy that only likes other GUYS."

Sighing, Sesshoumaru walked out the door. He was sure about only two things: that Kagome was going to get it and that everyone was going to believe that he was gay for quite a while.

_Nicky, that's GROSS!_

_No it's not!_

_IF YOU WERE GAYI'D SHOUT HOORAY!I am not listening!AND HERE I'D STAY,La la la la la!BUT I WOULDN'T GETIN YOUR !YOU CAN COUNT ON METO ALWAYS BEBESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,YOU WERE JUST BORNTHAT WAY,AND, AS THEY SAY,IT'S IN YOUR DNA,_

He caught up with Kagome in the parking lot. He grabbed her arm, swinging her around to face him.

"H-Hey, Sesshoumaru, w-what's up?" Kagome looked a little scared

"Kagome," he growled out at her.

"Yes?" came her innocent reply.

"If I was gay I wouldn't like you now would I?" He smirked while getting a little closer.

"What are you talking about?" She was confused.

"This." With that, Sesshoumaru kissed her in the parking lot against someone's car. When they broke apart for air, Kagome smiled and followed the rest of the song.

"_YOU'RE GAY!"_

"_BUT I'M NOT GAY!"_

"If you were gay…"

"…"

Laughing, Kagome pulled Sesshoumaru down to kiss him again.

I hope you like it.

Hugs and puppies

Black moon inu


End file.
